Daimonion
Daimonion (frequently misspelled Daimoinon) is a diabolic Discipline practiced only by the Baali and the very worst vampire infernalists. Its power is that of the Devil himself, and through the use of Daimonion the Baali draw upon the forces of Hell and its demons to demoralize and cripple their enemies. Overview These are the mysteries of the Baali, black arts torn whole and beating from the sorcerer-kings of ancient cultures and prehistoric civilizations, incoherent memories passed from tome to tongue, hearkening to times of insensate oblivion. They are sibilant secrets in which all begins to end and begin again... and with every new night and novice brought into the circle, the telling grows shorter. Its foul powers are devoted to tapping the dark forces of existence and corrupting the souls of others. Whatever vile master the Cainite worships, Daimonion is a homage to evil and none can use it untainted. It is for this reason that all Cainites stand united in their hatred of the Baali, whose lust for power threatens to undermine vampire society. Spelling Note that, while the correct spelling is "daimonion" (a Greek word for "spirit" or "demon", specifically one that infers spiritual or otherworldly guidance), the spelling given in the Discipline's first publication in the original Vampire Storytellers Handbook was "Daimoinon". Most subsequent sources have continued to use that incorrect spelling; only Vampire Twentieth Anniversary Edition: The Dark Ages uses the correct spelling of the word. It may be that the name of the Discipline has been linguistically corrupted from the original Greek since the Dark Ages, although that would not explain the use of the incorrect "Daimoinon" spelling in earlier Dark Ages books like the Book of Storyteller Secrets or the Dark Ages Storytellers Companion. Official Abilities Included below are the official powers described in supplements for Vampire: The Masquerade and Dark Ages: Vampire. Sources are described below in the order they were printed. Standard Powers * Sense the Sin : This power allows the Baali to see into the soul of his or her victim in order to ferret out said victim's greatest moral weakness. * Fear of the Void Below : The Baali terrifies a target with feelings of going to Hell. * Conflagration : The Baali draws out the destructive essence of the Beyond. * Psychomachia : The Baali summons an apparition of the victim's greatest fear or trauma. * Condemnation : The Baali places a debilitating curse upon a target. Advanced Powers * ** Concordance: Gain a permanent physical feature of your dark masters ** Diabolic Lure: Permanently lower a victim's Road rating ** Glimpse the Gulf Beyond: Open a rift to the Beyond that mentally overwhelms a target ** Ignore the Searing Flames: Suffer no harm from fire * ** Bring the Plague: '''Spreads a deadly plague that affect both Mortals and Cainites alike. ** '''Infernal Servitor: Summon a demon to serve you ** Summon the Herald of Topheth: Create a rift to the Beyond through which something might enter the world ** The Re-Embrace: Transform a vampire into a Baali * ** Contagion: Soak an entire area in evil, causing violence and hatred to erupt ** Unleash Hell's Fury: Cause a Cainite to feel the sun's light no matter what shelter they have * Call the Great Beast : Sacrifice oneself that one of the Elder Gods might enter the world * ** Open the Way: Sacrifice oneself that one of the Elder Gods might enter the world ** Plot Device Gallery Concordance - VTES.jpg|''Concordance''. Art by Steve Ellis Herald of Topheth - VTES.jpg|''Herald of Topheth''. Art by Mark Nelson Unless Hell's Fury - VTES.jpg|''Unless Hell's Fury''. Art by Brian LeBlanc Call the Great Beast - VTES.jpg|''Call the Great Beast''. Art by Fred Hooper References Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Category:Discipline (VTM) Category:Baali Category:Trademark Discipline (VTM)